


L'art Du Baiser

by ShusalixSmiles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cowborg, It gets a little spicy but not too nsfw i controlled myself, Kissing, M/M, McGenji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShusalixSmiles/pseuds/ShusalixSmiles
Summary: McCree teaches Genji how to kiss again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I so weak??? I fell for this pairing way too hard and speaking of, I am trying way too hard to make cowborg a thing but thats my pairing name for them and goddamn it I like it (ง ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)ง  
> Anyway I've been writing a butt tonne of this pairing and somehow got sidetracked by this idea 0^0  
> I hope you enjoy!

“You sure ‘bout this, darlin’?” Jesse asked as he pushed up the brim of his hat. Genji chuckled and tilted his head up, the glow of his green gaze bright and cool.  
  
“This is the fourth time you have asked me,” Genji’s voice was amused as he took a small step closer, “I am sure, Jesse.”  
  
“Well, can yer blame me? I don’t get asked to give kissin’ lessons every day.” He raised an eyebrow, a smile quirking the edges of his lips. When Genji had invited him to his room after their sparring session, he had expected their usual drink and casual talks. Instead, Genji had closed the door behind him, and asked in a surprisingly casual tone, for Jesse to kiss him, or at least, ‘remind’ him. Sure, Jesse had thought about it before, those rare occasions where Genji had taken off his visor, to touch the scarred skin, see how it would feel. He had never thought that this would how it would happen, of all scenarios, but Jesse McCree was not stupid enough to look a gift horse in the mouth.  
  
“I thought you would be the best person to ask.” Genji raised his hands and pressed his fingers against the joints of his visor, the metallic face plate clicking from its place to reveal his face.  
  
“N’ how’d you figure that?” Jesse knew it was rude to stare, but he couldn’t help but watch as Genji placed it to the side, turning his thoughtful brown eyes back upwards. His skin was marred with scars, lines dancing across his cheeks, in long, sharp gashes, beautiful pale strokes.  
  
“Perhaps you just struck me as…experienced.” Genji smiled and shrugged. It was cheeky, playful, the glint in his eyes, and seeing the emotions on his face made Jesse feel something bubbly in his stomach.  
  
“That’s a darn shame, I thought you mighta seen somethin’ you fancied.” Jesse pretended to be offended, laughing as he stepped forwards, taking his hat off and placing it on the bedside table. Genji tilted his head up and this time, his smile was coy, accompanied by another shrug. His eyes flickered down Jesse’s face, tongue flitting over his lips.  
  
“Well then, how’d ya want go ‘bout this business?” Jesse leaned forward, resting his forearm against the door beside Genji. “Can’t say I’ve ever done this in an…educational way.”  
  
“I trust your judgement.” He leaned his head back onto the door, where it thudded against the wood. “It is another reason I asked this favour of you.”  
Jesse hummed thoughtfully and nodded, looking down.  
  
“Has it been a long time, darlin’?”  
  
“Ever since I have been like this,” Genji murmured, and Jesse took the cyborg’s metal wrist against his side, brushing his thumb against the smooth palm as he raised it and placed it around his neck.  
  
“Then you’d better hold on, sweetheart.” Jesse brushed his finger across Genji’s cheek, tracing his jaw slowly, running a thumb across his bottom lip. Genji’s breath was hot and short against his fingers. “Let’s start with somethin’ easy.”  
He tilted his head down and tentatively, slowly, brushed his lips against Genji’s. They were soft, a little dry, and though he wanted to, Jesse didn’t linger, pulling back immediately to gauge Genji’s reaction.  |  
  
“…Easy enough,” Genji said slowly as he raised the hand not resting on Jesse’s shoulders to lightly touch his lips with his fingertips. His mouth curved upwards slightly. “I had forgotten how pleasant that sensation was.”  
Jesse felt his heart jump at the words and cleared his throat.  
  
 “Then let’s try somethin’ a little harder, see if we can’t make it a lil’ better.” Jesse took Genji’s hand from his mouth by the wrist, bringing it to his own lips to brush them across the warm, metal knuckles. Before Genji could say anything, Jesse moved up and pressed another kiss to his lips. This time, he didn’t pull back straight away, adding a little more pressure, a little faster in pace. Genji’s lips were hot and sweet, and Jesse moved against them gently, enjoying the soft flittering of lashes against his cheek. Genji’s hand tightened against his shoulder, and the way he pressed back was uncertain, a little awkward. Jesse pulled back, a little more reluctantly this time, not able to resist the urge to leave one last peck. Genji’s eyes flickered back open, and he was a little shorter of breath than last time, his skin flushed a pale red, bringing out the silver scars.  
  
“Y’alright, darlin’?” Jesse guided his chin up further with his hand, brushing his thumb over the warm skin.  
  
“Better,” Genji breathed, his voice a little rough, and it did not slip Jesse’s notice that the tint of his slight accent was faintly stronger. He pulled his wrist away from the gunman’s hand, placing it at his shoulder instead, and Jesse did not need any more prompting. He kissed Genji again, and this time, parted his lips slightly, grazing his teeth along his bottom lip. A sudden puff from Genji’s vents startled him, steam trickling from the openings at his shoulders, but the hand gripping at his shoulder stopped him from pulling away. Encouraged, he brushed his tongue across the ex-agent’s bottom lip, and was rewarded with another soft puff from his vents and a muted moan from Genji’s throat.  
  
“Open up a little, darl’,” Jesse murmured against Genji’s lips, tugging gently at his chin with his thumb. The ex-agent obeyed, parting his lips slowly, and his arms tightened around Jesse’s neck as he softly took Genji’s bottom lip between his teeth. The hand at his back dug into his shirt, and the vents huffed rhythmically. Jesse grumbled, heat pleasantly coursing through his lower stomach as Genji’s metal body pressed against his, and he dimly reminded himself that he was supposed to be ‘teaching’. As he pulled and coaxed at Genji, a hand slid to his shoulder, and he blinked as he was abruptly pushed back. Panic rose in his chest, and he stepped back immediately.  
  
“M’ sorry –” he began before he took a look at Genji’s face, the red smeared all over his cheeks, his lips red and open as he panted softly.  
  
“Sweetheart,” Jesse stifled a laugh, “You gotta breath through your nose.”  
  
“…I…” Genji licked his lips, leaving them red and glistening. “It appears I had forgotten.”  
  
“Well, that’s what I’m here for, ain’t I?”  
  
“I will remember this time, so…” Genji paused and reached out, leaning forward off the door and placing his hand against the cowboy’s chest, “Let us continue?”  
  
Jesse didn’t need to be asked twice. He gathered the cyborg in his arms, his slender, metallic figure fitting in the crook of his chest comfortably. Genji cocked his head up, his brown eyes flickering down Jesse’s face, and he shyly opened his mouth. Jesse stood, breath stuck in his lungs as Genji gently took his bottom lip between his teeth and tugged. _Sweet Jesus_.  
  
“I am just starting to learn,” Genji whispered. Jesse swore quietly and pressed his lips hard against Genji’s. This time it was hungry and hot, and Jesse ran his hands down Genji’s back, his sides.  
  
“Genji,” Jesse breathed, kissing him in between words, “Sweetheart, let’s see your tongue.”  
There was no hesitation in Genji’s response, and it was messy and eager, his tongue hot against Jesse’s, electric through his body. The quiet smouldering in his abdomen bubbled, and he groaned from the back of his throat as a thigh pressed between his legs.  
  
“Hold on, darl’– ” Jesse gently, reluctantly, pulled his lips away and pressed a hand against Genji’s shoulder. “S’much as I’d like to keep goin’, you only asked for kisses.”  
Genji caught his breath slowly, his eyes half lidded and hazy, the prettiest picture he’d ever seen in his arms, hands down.  
  
“…Are you teasing me, Jesse?”  
  
Jesse grinned and slid the palm of his hand to the curve of Genji’s ass. “Maybe.”  
Genji tilted his head, and Jesse made an embarrassingly loud yelp as he was tripped, landing with his back on the bed. How he managed to keep forgetting Genji was capable of knocking him out faster than he could clap his hands was beyond him, and it lit something fierce inside Jesse. Genji brushed the corner of his own lips with his thumb as he pressed a hand to Jesse’s chest, keeping him down as he gracefully swung his leg over the gunslinger’s waist.  
  
“Then perhaps it is time for me to teach you some things.” Genji smiled, a sly smile, a smile that made Jesse think that he had seen all of this coming. Jesse exhaled slowly, running his eyes over the sight above him.  
  
“Oh, I’ve never been so eager to learn, darlin’.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed, it was a bit rushed but I have so much work and so little sleep so hey for more delish mcgenji ill be in this trash dump: http://smilingchipmunk.tumblr.com/


End file.
